


27 years

by Danagirl623



Series: Parentlock [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: A homecoming of sorts. :)





	1. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the goodbye to Rosie Watson's childhood.

Rosie Watson remembered a conversation she had had with her fathers when she was younger. They had explained to her that they knew they were meant to be together because when one said the others name it felt like home. As a 12-year-old it was ridiculously romantic. As a 20-year-old it was completely unrealistic. Who would ever say “Rosie” and make her feel at home? She was alone. That would protect her heart.  
So she did what any forlorn young woman would do, she buried herself in her studies. She went to med school, graduated top of her class, got accepted into a three-year residency program in dermatology, and then spent a year in a MOHS fellowship. She had given up on the thought of finding someone because she had the work and the work was all that mattered. She was a bit like her papa in that way.  
When she had finished all her schooling, she applied for a Mohs surgery position at the local Derm clinic. She interviewed well and they made her an attractive offer. After three long years away, Rosie Watson was returning to her beloved London at 221B Baker Street.  
Her fathers had moved out of Baker Street about five years ago. They needed to get out of London. John and Sherlock Watson had finally retired. Sherlock was now a proud keeper of bees in Sussex and John was an accomplished author. He finally published several manuscripts of his time with Sherlock.  
Dr. Rosamund M. Watson was very excited to start the first day at her new office. She arrived early, and reported to her mentor’s office. Her mentor was an aged MOHS surgeon by the name of Steve O’Malley. He was the same MOHS surgeon that her Dad and Papa had used. Dr. O (She really should call him Steve. They were colleagues after all!) remembered Rosie as the young 17 year old child that dogged his every step in the O.R. when her dad was in. It seems that time had only made her a better woman. He took her on a tour of the office as a whole, then showed them their suite. Rosie was the first MOHS surgeon they had hired since him. It was a huge honor.  
“I’ll be at my desk for a few hours this morning, Dr. Watson, if you need anything.” Dr. O said, slipping into his seat. Rosie nodded, eyeing her desk. It had a “welcome!” banner from the staff. Sitting beside her desk was the woman who sparked her original passion in Dermatology. “Rosie.” The aged redhead greeted her.  
“Dani!” She responded, hugging her. “I’m so grateful you’ll be running my team.”  
“Me too.” She laughed. “John had said I’d get to see you at some point today. He doesn’t know, does he?”  
Rosie laughed, then shook her head. “No, but my dad’s been stuck in a writing frenzy for the last two weeks or so.”  
“Busy day today, Dr.” Dani said, suddenly shifting gears. “Twelve patients for the morning. Eight of them are consults and the remaining four are emergent appointments. Whenever you’re ready, your first one is too.”  
“Thanks, Dani. I just need a few minutes.” Rosie said, hanging up her backpack.  
She pulled her official white coat off the hook and stared at it. She hung it up back up and placed her name badge on her shirt collar. She slung her ponytail over her shoulder, and sat down at the desk. She logged on the computer, and read through the chart. She grabbed her pocket scope. She checked her reflection in the mirror by the door on the way out.  
She entered the first room, followed by Dani. She cleansed her hands, and introduced herself to the patient. Elderly gay man, 76 years old, married to a woman. Has three dogs. Not his first skin cancer. She sat down at across from him and engaged him in conversation. They chatted about the weather, his dogs, her own deceased dog, and finally his skin cancer. The patient understood everything they discussed and scheduled a his procedure for Thursday of that week. She finished with him, and exited the room. She sat down at her desk to finish her note and got completely absorbed in it.  
The rest of the day followed in the same pattern as that first visit. She enjoyed her job and exceled it. She praised her staff before they departed for the day. She hung out at the office an extra half an hour or so charting. When she finally go up to leave, she took the long way through the office. She had been a patient here years ago. Everything was different. New doctors came in and brought new ideas. It felt like where she belonged. Familiar but still fresh.  
As she was walking out of the building, she heard her name called. “Rosie!” Rosie looked around, and saw a colleague of hers rushing towards her. When she caught eyes with the woman she felt a shiver down her spine. The pretty brunette woman hugged Rosie.  
“It’s Sarah!”  
….Sarah…. Rosie thought trying to remember.  
“From football!”  
“Oh my god, Sarah!” Rosie laughed, hugged her again. “What are you doing here?” Lesbian. Single. Cute. Doctor. Flustered. came flying at Rosie as she looked at her childhood friend.  
“I started here a year ago. They hired me fresh out of school.”  
“Those fools.” She laughed.  
“Congratulations on your position!” Sarah smiled. “I was just going to look at a new apartment, would you want to come with me?”  
Rosie shrugged her shoulders, trying to convey a blase attitude she didn’t feel. “Yeah, alright.”  
“Unless you have a sweetheart to get home to.”  
Rosie started laughing. “I’m too much like my Papa. The Work is too important to me.”  
“How are your parents?” Sarah asked, as they walked outside. “Tube or bus?”  
“Taxi.” Rosie grinned at her, then held her arm out. She had her Papa’s luck when it came to hailing cabs. One pulled up instantly, and they climbed in. Sarah gave the address. “Sarah, you can’t live there.”  
“It’s all I can afford.” she said.  
Rosie shook her head, “221 Baker Street.” she told the cabbie.  
“I have to meet this landlord.”  
“No you don’t.” Rosie laughed. “Why don’t you come look at my apartment? If you like it, we’ll share it.”  
“I can’t afford much.” Sarah admitted. “I’m drowning in debts.”  
“That’s ok. I know the landlady really well.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Just look at the apartment, Sarah.” Rosie said. “If push comes to shove and you hate it, you can have first crack at A.”  
Sarah thought it over, then nodded. “Ok, that’s fair.”  
The cab driver pulled up to 221B Baker street. Rosie paid the cab, waving Sarah’s money away. Rosie let them in the building. She held up her finger meaning wait here. She knocked on apartment “C” She heard the latch creak, and she waved at the inhabitant. The door slammed and locked behind her. She motioned at Sarah to follow her. Rosie took the 17 steps easily. She unlocked her apartment, and ushered Sarah in. Rosie placed her backpack on the matt by the door. She slipped her clinic shoes off and placed them next to the bag.  
“Take your shoes off, please. I don’t wear clinic shoes in the house.” Sarah slipped hers off, and placed them next to Rosie’s. “Obviously this is the main room. There’s the telly.” She pointed to it feeling stupid. Rosie walked over to her parents old bedroom, and pushed the door open. “This is my bedroom. The downstairs bathroom is over there.” She pointed to the door, then she walked into the kitchen. “This is where my food lives. The tea kettle too.”  
“Oh, I could do with a cuppa.” Sarah said, and grabbed the kettle up to fill. She placed it on the stove, and turned back to Rosie. “Oh, sorry.” She grinned, sheepishly.  
“No problem. I get sick of making my own tea. Do you want to see your room?” Rosie asked. “That is if you want to stay.”  
“Yes, I’d like that.”  
Rosie led her over to her Dad’s second bedroom. She pushed the door open. It was completely empty. “It used to be my Dad’s space, but he took all his stuff with him.”  
“Did they move?” She asked. “I mean they could be dead.” Nervous. came at Rosie as she glanced at her.  
“Sussex.” She smiled. “Papa keeps bees and Daddy writes.” She blushed. “Regardless, if you want this room it’s yours, or-” Rosie glanced up the stairs, guilty. “The attic is bigger, but I have a bit of a science lab up there. I can totally clean it out.”  
“No I think this room would be perfect.” Sarah smiled kindly her. “I’m going to check the kettle.” Sarah said, slightly limping to the kitchen. Rosie followed her to the kitchen.  
“Sarah, I have to be honest with you. I’m not so sure how good of a flatmate I’ll be. I’m far too much like the Holmes men in my life. I’m cantankerous, dour, and taciturn.”  
“Do you still play violin?”  
“Yes.”  
“And do you still make deductions?”  
“Yes.” Rosie said. “That is something I can’t help.”  
“Have you beat up anyone on the playground lately?”  
“No. Have you?”  
“I was never that feisty.” Sarah laughed. “I do have a secret to show you.” Sarah turned the kettle off, and Rosie stepped in to finish brewing tea. Sarah walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She waited until Rosie was in the living room. Rosie brought the tea in with her. She placed it on the table, and turned to Sarah. “It’s a bit of a party trick,” she admitted. She pulled her sock down and loosened something. She gave a tug and her leg came off. Rosie glanced from her leg to her stump and back again.  
“What happened?”  
“I had a flesh eating bacteria that ate my foot and some of my leg.”  
“Holy shit.”  
“I was 14.” Sarah said. “So I’m used to it, but it happened in Ireland, so we were already grown apart at that time.”  
“I’m pansexual.” Rosie burst out, blushing red.  
“Is that your biggest secret?”  
“No.” Rosie grinned at Sarah, and pulled her top up to show off her pierced nipples.  
“Holy fuck.”  
Rosie grinned, then leaned back on the couch. “So? Do you think you’ll stay?”  
“I think so.” she said, with a smile.  
“How much can you afford for rent?” Rosie asked, flexing her toes.  
“What’s half?”  
Rosie shrugged. “I don’t know. I own the building.”  
“You own the building?”  
Rosie nodded. “After Mrs. Hudson passed away, she left it to me. I couldn’t legally own it until I was 25. Until then, my Uncle Myc took care of it for me.”  
“Wow.” Sarah said. “Let me think about it, and I’ll let you know?”  
“Yeah!” Rosie smiled at her, sipping her tea. “Tell me something that happened since I saw you last.”  
“I grew boobs.” Sarah laughed. “I graduated from med school.”  
“I’m going to put pjs on. I need comfies.”  
Sarah busied herself putting her lower limb back on. “I guess I’ll just head home. Rosie, this is going to be so much fun.” Rosie looked at her friend, and felt a warmth in her heart.  
“Say my name again.”  
“Rosie.” Sarah said, smiling sweetly.  
Rosie felt a warmth wash over her. She felt the longing and the ache ease away from her. “Say it one more time, please.”  
Sarah took a step closer to Rosie, and touched her cheek gently. “Hullo Rosie my darling.”  
Rosie had a name for the warmth and glow she was feeling. It felt like home. “Sarah.” Rosie said, touching Sarah’s cheek.  
Sarah gasped, audibly and looked at Rosie with a fire in her eyes. “Again.”  
“Sarah, my sweet girl.” Rosie saw a shiver run through her spine.  
Sarah looked Rosie over, and saw the same feeling she was feeling reflected in Rosie’s eyes. “I’m home.”


	2. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the goodbye to Rosie's childhood.

Rosie’s cell phone rang. It was her Dads calling. “Don’t go?” She asked, as Sarah leaned back on the couch. Rosie grabbed the phone, and answered it.  
“Rosie! Look at my hives!” Her Papa said, showing her his beehives. “They are thriving!”  
“That’s great, Dad!” She smiled, looking at his happy face.  
“How was your first day at work?”  
“Great, Dad!” She smiled, soaking in his face. “Guess who I ran into today?”  
“Molly Lestrade?”  
“No. Sarah from football, remember her?” Sherlock made a thinking face. “Well, she works at my new job too.”  
“Oh! Sarah! The nice one!”  
“Yes, Dad.” Rosie grinned. “Has Dad come out yet?”  
“Oh my god. Yes. He finally shaved.”  
“I heard that!” John called, as he walked over. “Hi baby. How was the first day?”  
“Great!” She smiled. “Listen, Sarah came over to see the apartment, so I’m going to let you go. Love you both.”   
“We love you too.” John said, elbowing Sherlock out of the way. “No, Sherl. You can’t deduct her. Rosie’s a grown up.”   
Sarah turned the phone towards herself. “Hello Dr. and Mr. Watson.”   
“Hello, Sarah.” Sherlock said, looking her over. Something made him happy, because he handed the phone to his husband and went back to his bees.  
“Hello, Sarah.” John smiled at her. “It’s John, by the way.”  
Rosie turned the phone back to herself. “Bye Dad. See you on Friday for dinner.”  
“Bye love.” John hung up the call and stalked over to his husband. He handed his phone back to him. “What did you see?”  
“She’s going to marry Sarah.”  
“Stop it.”  
“Yes, she’s going to.” Sherlock said. “I saw “No foot. Dr. Rosie’s wife.” It was over the phone so maybe I’m wrong, but-” Sherlock shrugged.   
“Rosie’s found her home.” John grinned.

Over the next few months, life intervened between the Watson men and their daughter. They constantly texted, called, and emailed, but the friday night dinners fell by the wayside. Suddenly one day, John and Sherlock were sitting on the back porch drinking lemonade. Sherlock was reading to John the news of the day. Sherlock had glasses perched on his nose, and John had turned the opera down to listen better.   
“Dads?” Sherlock heard called.   
“Out back, love. Bring a glass! We’re drinking lemonade.”  
Sherlock heard two sets of feet in the hallway. He didn’t even have time to remove his glasses. He saw an emerald on Rosie’s left fourth finger. Happier than ever. Married. Impulsive. came at him. Rosie was holding Sarah’s hand. Both women were grinning. John stood up quickly, and hugged his daughters.   
“Congratulations, ladies.” John kissed both women’s cheeks.  
“Thank you, Daddy.” Rosie said, leaning her head on Sarah’s shoulder. Sherlock stood up, and linked his arm with Sarah.   
“Will you join me in a walk?” he asked, pulling her away. Rosie looked panicked for a minute, but Sarah soothed her panic with a smile. “Sarah, Rosie is the most important woman in my world.”  
“Mine too, Mr. Watson.” She said, quietly. She followed him around the yard. “I know you are concerned that we are rushing it-”  
“I was going to thank you for seeing what my darling daughter needed and providing it.” Sherlock looked at her, with a smile. “I waited nearly five years to clue myself in to what John needed and I kick myself for it.”  
“I remember being about 11 or 12, and Rosie told me how John calling your name felt like home. I pressed those words into my heart, and waited. I moved to Ireland when I was 13, and lost my foot at 14. Everytime I heard my name called, I waited for that home feeling. The only time I’ve ever felt it was when our Rosie called me Sarah.”   
“Do I have to remind you that my brother, your uncle Myc, works for the british government? He could make you disappear.”  
“Uncle Myc loves me! He helped us wed.”  
Sherlock laughed loudly. “Oh, Sarah.” He grinned, slightly evilly. “I think we’re going to be very good friends.”   
“Mr. Watson-”  
“It’s Papa, or Sherlock, but I promise you Rosie won’t let you call me Sherlock for long.” they walked around the large yard.   
“Papa.” Sarah said with a smile. “Meeting Rosie, again, has been the best thing that could have happened to me. My life was boring before her. Now, she’ll wake me up at three in the morning to discuss a book that she’s reading. Every Saturday we go on the train and just get off somewhere. We explore the area and she spends most of her day Sunday filing a report about it.”  
“You sound happy, Sarah.”   
“I am.” She said, as they both turned their gaze to John and Rosie. They were laughing and smiling. Sarah’s heart expanded at her wife’s (HER WIFE’S!) happiness. Sherlock’s heart was having the same reaction at seeing his dear husband and their dear daughter.  
“Newsest daughter mine, welcome to the Watson family.” Sherlock hugged her and smoothed her hair down. “How’s your dad?”  
“Uh, dead. That’s why I moved to Ireland. Dad committed suicide and I moved in with my Auntie.”   
“I’m sorry to hear that Sarah. I liked your dad. He never made me feel like a freak.” 

John’s eyes followed his husband and their new daughter as they walked. “Darling girl. Your papa is in love with Sarah.”  
“Is he?” She asked, grinning, looking over at them. “I’m so glad you guys like her.”  
John looked at her, with a confused face. “Ro, all those years of saying all we want is your happiness were not lies. We have had more regrets, anger, and bad times than we care to talk about. We have never wanted that for you.”   
“I know, Daddy.”  
“No, you don’t really know. You think you do, but honestly Ro we kept the worst from you. Sherlock and I spent five years fighting whatever relationship we had brewing. We lied to ourselves and told false tales. Then I was married to your Mum and I didn’t want to leave her but I was dying in unhappiness. Sherlock saw it everytime he looked at me. He couldn’t even come over to the house because my unhappiness perfumed the entire block. Your Mum, bless her, knew how unhappy I was. She tried to distract me, but didn’t get that it would never work. She didn’t want to think she was the reason for my unhappiness, but she was. I was. Sherlock was not, but you know your Papa. He’s not good at the emotional bits. He couldn’t seperate how I was feeling and how he was feeling and see where the blame lie.” John laughed bitterly. “Sherlock Holmes is the best part of me for my entire life, but I fought it so hard because I didn’t want to be gay.”   
“Oh, Dad.” Rosie said.   
“Being gay was incredibly scary for me. I was a doctor, a military man. I was so angry all the time. I-” John laughed, and then so did Rosie. They couldn’t explain why they were laughing, but it felt good to laugh.   
“Dad, I’ve seen you angry.”  
“Not like this, Ro. I would snap at your mum for breathing. I was a terrible man, but then your Mum died and it got better.”   
Rosie looked at her dad, then said, “I had an amazing childhood. I don’t know what I would have done if I had a mum growing up. I’m positive I would have been a total bitch.”  
“Ro!”   
Rosie shrugged. “I feel the bitch sometimes, Dad. It’s terrible. I fight it because that’s not who I am, that’s not who you raised me to be, but I feel if Mum had lived, I wouldn’t have fought it because she would have shown me it’s ok.”   
John nodded, and kissed her forehead. “Let’s talk about something happier.”  
“I love you, Dad. Sarah is so wonderful for me.”  
“Gross.” John grinned at her. “My daughter's in love.”   
“Yes! That means I get to gross my Dads out like they grossed me out all those years ago.”  
“Nooooo!” John giggled, as Sherlock and Sarah walked over to them. They looked as thick as thieves. “Did you just see your father make an independant human connection without one of us?”   
“By jove, he did!” Rosie giggled, walking over to her wife. “Hello, wife mine.”   
“Hello daughter mine.” Sherlock grinned at her.  
“So, my daughters.” John said, walking over to join them. He was a little hobbly today, years of abuse to his bad leg finally catching up with him. “When can I expect a grandchild?”  
“Dad!” Sarah said. “We haven’t even been married for 48 hours.”  
“Say that, again.” John asked her.  
“The “dad” bit?” Sarah asked, smiling. “John Watson, my darling wife’s father. The man who taught me football. I called you “Dad.”” John threw his arms around her neck and held her tightly to his chest. Sherlock very kindly wiped the tears away from his lover’s eyes. “Dad. Dad. Dad.” Sarah said, reaching for Sherlock’s free hand. Rosie pulled her Papa into the hug and struggled not to cry herself.


	3. Grown up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Rosie Watson hid her rather large belly behind her desk. She rested her hand comfortably on her belly as she reviewed charts for the day. “Hello Dr. Watson.” She heard her wife say with a grin.  
“Good morning, Dr. Watson.” She grinned back her. “How are you feeling?”  
“Missing the hell out of caffeine.” She smiled, then stirred her tea.  
“So, I just hung up with your Dads.”  
“Oh?” Rosie grinned at her.  
“They are coming to visit us today because John’s seeing Dr. O.”  
“So the gig is up.” She smiled. “How do you feel about that?”  
“Well.” Sarah shrugged. “You are nearly 8 months along. They would have found out sooner or later.”  
“Are we doing lunch at the bagel shop?”  
“Yes!” Sarah smiled. “I’m running the in office resident clinic today, so I’ll be ready for lunch about 1.”  
“Only 14 patients today. I’m going to the hospital in the afternoon. I’m on call.” Rosie smiled at her wife. “Have a great day. I’ll see you later today.”  
Rosie’s patient flow that day was easy. She was grateful that they babied her because of her pregnancy. Some days she really needed it. She gathered her phone, and waddled over to the bagel shop. Her wife was already in line purchasing lunches. She eased herself into a seat, and waited for her Dads to come. Finally she saw Sherlock pulling John into the shop. “Hi Dads!” She called, and waved. Slowly she eased herself up off the seat.  
Sherlock stared at Rosie in disbelief. John slapped at Sherlock’s arm. “Is she pregnant?” John asked.  
“Yes, Daddy. I am.”  
“You are knocked up.” Sherlock pointed out. “Are you aware?”  
“Yes, Daddy” She waddled over to her Dads and hugged both of them. “Come sit. Sarah’s bringing us lunch.”  
“Hello, yes.” John said, nodding his head.  
“How was your appointment, Dad?”  
“Good.” Sherlock answered, pushing John’s chair in. He kissed his husband’s head, then came behind Rosie to push her chair in.  
“Any biopsies?”  
“None.” Sherlock kissed the top of Rosie’s head. He walked over to Sarah and helped her bring the two trays over to the table. He placed his tray down, then helped Sarah with her chair. He kissed the top of her head.  
“So, when are you due?”  
“In 4 to 6 weeks.” She said, smiling, digging into her meal.  
“Why are we the last ones to know?”  
“I had three miscarriages. We just didn’t want to say anything until we were sure. Obviously everyone at work knows, but we didn’t post on social media.”  
“Congratulations.”  
“Do you know what you’re having?” John asked grinning.  
“Two boys.” Sarah smiled.  
“Ah, that’s great!” John smiled. “Sherlock, we have grandsons! Two of them!”  
Sherlock smiled at Rosie and Sarah kindly. “I, unlike you John Watson, remember every second of Rosie’s babyhood and I can not celebrate these fiends. They will-”  
“Sherlock!” Sarah said, laughing. “You get them whenever you want. You get to snuggle them, and kiss them, while Ro and I get to be the mean parents!”  
“Can I buy them stuffed bee animals?”  
“Yes, Papa.” Rosie smiled at her father.  
“I’m not changing any diapers. I gave that up the day you were potty trained.” Sherlock announced.  
“Ok, Papa.”  
“I’ll hold them.”  
“Twins?” John asked, wiping his mouth politely.  
Sarah nodded. “We think so, because there was only 1 egg implanted.”  
Rosie said, smiling at her Papa. “Her egg, donor’s sperm, my incubator.”  
“I’m so happy for you.” Sherlock said, suddenly. “You’re going to be a good mom!”  
“Thanks Papa.” 

The next 5 weeks flew by for John and Sherlock, but to Rosie it felt like it took 500 years for her sons to come out. No one was there for the delivery but her wife. The next day, they texted their Dads the good news. John and Sherlock were beaming. They raced to London to meet the lads. When John and Sherlock finally got there, it was only a few minutes before visiting hours were over.  
John and Sherlock entered the hospital room, at the same time. Sarah was rocking one boy while Rosie was feeding the other. “Hey, Dad!”  
“Hi baby girl.” John grinned at her. He came over and kissed her on top of her head. He also kissed Sarah on the top of her head.  
“Sherlock,” Sarah said, standing up. “Come sit here and meet your namesake.”  
“My namesake?” Sherlock looked at Sarah with a confused look.  
Sarah smiled, and nodded. “This guy here is called Sherlock Scott Watson.” Sarah said, placing him in Sherlock’s arms. “We thought he looked like a Sherlock when we saw him.”  
“It’s the smart look on his face.” Sherlock agreed. “Hello little Sherlock. I’m your namesake. Sherlock the original. You have big shoes to live up to. Don’t worry though, I’ll be here to show you the Sherlockian way.”  
“Oh, Christ on a cracker. What have you two done?” John groaned.  
“Sorry, Daddy.” Rosie grinned. “This is Rupert John Watson.” She was holding John’s namesake out to him. “We plan on calling him John.”  
“Hi John.” John cooed at the baby, placing him up on his shoulder to burp. He rocked the baby and patted his back. “You ok, Sherlock?”  
“Fabulous, John. You?”  
“I’m a grandfather. What do you think?”  
“I think you’ve got this, Dad.” Rosie grinned at her Dads and wondered how lucky a woman could be.  
Sarah took lots of pictures and posted them to social media. She kept two fantastic ones to herself. One was of Sherlock and John holding their namesakes, and bumping shoulders with each other. The other one was of Sarah and Rosie holding their boys. She was going to have them printed and framed for her wife and her dads.  
Rosie’s Dads spent about two weeks with them helping them take care of the babies. Finally, Sherlock’s concern for his bees drew them home. They packed up, and went back to their little cottage in Sussex. When they got home, it felt too quiet, but comfortable. There was a package on their kitchen table. It had the previous two pictures mentioned in frames for them as well as a note from Rosie.  
Dear Dads-  
Thank you for raising me to be the woman I am. Thank you for an amazing childhood. Thank you for doing your absolute best with me. I love you both so much.  
I just have to say, I believe our game is over. However, my game is just beginning.  
All my love-  
Rosamund M. Watson. Daughter. Doctor. Wife. Mother.


End file.
